The present invention is directed to a container filling apparatus of the rotary type adapted to support a plurality of containers on a rotating table beneath a rotatable dispensing device having a plurality of axially moveable dispensing nozzles having sealing means for engaging the lip of each container respectively and more specifically to a pressure control arrangement for regulating the pressure of the sealing means on the lip of each container.
Although rotatable container filling apparatus are generally old and well known in the art a problem exists in the filling of thin walled tube shaped containers which have a very delicate rim surrounding the filling opening in the container. In filling such containers it is extremely difficult to obtain a good seal between the dispensing nozzle and the rim of the container due to the delicate nature of the container and accordingly it is difficult to obtain high production speeds.